Evangaline is an Edward Fangirl
by Chiu Chiu Chan
Summary: Evangaline reads Twilight, and becomes completely obsessed with Edward. The final book in the series, Morning Star, comes out and it reveals a shocking fact


_(A/N): I mostly just wrote this because I was really annoyed by how when Twilight came out everyone thought it was like the best thing ever, and like everyone I knew was all like 'OMG Edward is so hot and vampires are so cool'. So please enjoy this and no offense to any Edward lovers. Oh yeah, and I don't own Negima or Twilight. Morning Star however, is mine._

_Evangaline _is an Edward Fangirl

"Master, what are you doing?" Chachamaru asked, indicating the big, black book Evangaline was engrossed in. She had seen a lot of girls reading it lately and was curious.

"It's Twilight, like the best book ever. It's about this really hot vampire guy named Edward!" Evangaline replied happily. Interesting, thought Chachamaru, my master has seemingly become obsessed with this Twilight book, like many others in our school. Noticing that the Edward person, who seemed to be the main character, was a vampire, Chachamaru stated,

"Master, aren't you a vampire?"

"Yes I am."

"Then why are you reading a book about them?"

"It's not just a book about vampires. It's about a girl who falls in love with a vampire. Edward, the vampire, is so cool. And hot. And dreamy…" Evangaline said, getting lost in a dream stare near the end while talking about Edward. Odd, mused Chachamaru, she almost never gets interested in anything, and this seems to be romance as well. Normally my master calls romance and love 'sappy dreams and stories that never happen in real life.'

After about 2 weeks, Evangaline had read all of the current books in the Twilight series. All she would ever talk about was the books and Edward, mostly Edward. After a while it got to be really annoying. Evangaline would say a bunch of random facts about Edward such as where he was born and his favorite things to do, and Chachamaru would wish that Twilight had never existed.

One day, Chacamaru came home, but the house was empty. She checked the kitchen, living room, and tearoom, but all were deserted. Usually she hated to disturb Evangaline's privacy, but since there was no sign of her anywhere, Chachamaru decided to go check inside of Evangaline's room. When she went inside, she was as surprised as an Artificial Intelligence Robot could be. For when Chachamaru opened the door, she saw a huge poster of Edward and a lot of other things with his face on it. Evangaline had Twilight bed sheets, pillow covers, alarm clocks, and any other accessory that you could think of. Evangaline herself was kneeling in front of the poster, appearing as if she was worshipping it-which she probably was. Chachamaru was sure she had seen something similar to this before. Accessing her memory database, she came up with the image of the class-rep's room. It was decorated in a similar fashion to Evangaline's room, with the exception that the accessories in Ayaka's room donned the face of Negi, not Edward.

Getting over the initial shock, Chachamaru came to a swift decision

"Master, this Edward/Twilight thing has gone overboard. For your mental health's sake, I command you to get rid of all of your Twilight stuff!"

"AHAHA! So the servant is commanding the master? No! Bella does not belong with Edward. He deserves another vampire, and that vampire is me!" Evangaline started laughing maniacally.

"Edward isn't real," sighed Chachamaru.

"Don't say that. H-He can't be fake 'cause I'm going o marry him." Too bad, Chachamaru said to herself, it seems like Master has forgotten that she is currently a helpless 10 year old girl and not a super powerful vampire while I am loaded with heavy artillery, courtesy of Hakase-san. Within moments, Chachamaru torched everything that had Edward's face on it.

"Why Chachamaru? Why?" Evangaline cried. Chachamaru sighed and departed, leaving a depressed Evangaline crying over the still smoldering ashes.

The next day, an unexpected visitor arrived. Chachamaru bowed and directed the schoolgirl to Evangaline's room. She was still mourning the loss of all of her Edward accessories. Clearing her throat, Asuna asked with a blush,

"Um. Me, Negi, Konoka, and Setsuna were going to go see the Twilight movie, and Konoka thought that we should invite you." Nodding her head, Evangaline hurried to go with the redhead. Her mood lifted considerably at the thought of being in a dark theatre for 2 1/2 hours while watching a movie about vampires, and more specifically, Edward.

After they met up with the other three at the theatre and paid for their tickets, they hurried inside. Most of their class was there to see the movie. Twilight had become very popular over the last couple of months. Almost every girl in Mahora had read the series already. Even though the school had many disagreements, they all believed that Twilight, vampires, and Edward Cullen were the greatest things ever. In short, just about every girl in the school had been made into a Twilight fangirl.

While everyone watched the movie, it was very easy to get distracted. The first time Edward showed up, he was met with a large amount of shrieking. The rest of his appearances had a fair amount of squealing too. Bella making out with Edward caused a menacing aura to rise in the theatre. After the movie, Asuna and Evangaline left with a distant look on their faces. One thought ran through each of their heads; 'Edward was so cool and sexy.' After the daze had worn off, Asuna exclaimed,

"Did you know that the new Twilight book is coming out tomorrow? Meet me at the bookstore tomorrow and we can each get a copy." Evangaline nodded excitedly.

Finally, she would know everything about Edward. She had read each book in the series multiple times and scoured the internet every day in search of facts about him, but without the last book, the info was incomplete. After she discovered everything about the vampire, her claim as Edward's bride would be unquestionably valid.

When Evangaline arrived at the bookstore an hour and a half before it opened, a huge crowd was already there. Although she had the reputation of being an all-powerful vampire with a sour disposition, she had a hard time of getting through the crowd of teenage girls who all wanted Edward. After Evangaline knocked five girls unconscious, the crowd decided it would greatly benefit their health if they moved out of her way. Once she arrived at the front door, she noticed Asuna had already reserved a spot near the front door for them. Asuna waved her over and 5 min. later, the bookstore opened.

Everyone ran into the store grabbing any copy of Morning Star, the newest and last Twilight book, in sight. Fights broke out over the last couple of books.

"Sorry Makie," mumbled Evangaline as she tossed Makie into a bookcase on the other side of the room to get the last copy. At the end of the riot to get Morning Star, everyone left and started to read it immediately.

Silence echoed through the streets of Mahora for one whole week. All that could be heard were the leaves rustling in the wind. Even inside of the residents houses it was silent except for the occasional turn of a page. And then a high-pitched screech cut through the quiet.

"I HATE TWILIGHT!" was the unexpected scream echoing from the twin voices of Asuna and Evangaline, two of the biggest fans of both Twilight and Edward.

All of the girls in Mahora were gathered in front of the school. They were curious and shocked by what Asuna and Evangaline had cried out.

"Yes, it was just as good as the other books until the end," Asuna was explaining.

"Yeah it seemed good so far to me," Yuuna agreed.

"But what happened. Why did you guys yell out? Give me lots of details," Kazumi interrogated.

"Lots of _details_!" Haruna emphasized the "details" and took out her sketchpad.

"Come on Asuna tell us!" begged Fuuka and Fumika. It was Evangaline who answered, however.

"Edward w-was gay. For J-Jasper."

_(A/N): Well, that's it. This is the longest thing I've ever written and the first that I've published, so please review and tell me how I did. If anyone is OOC, their Edward love did it._


End file.
